Don't Tell Me Im Wrong
by SlemmieB
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have went through it all the make up and the break up but what happens when Spencer finally comes around and wants to be in love and not be scared of it? She hopes shes not to late...:0 i suck at summaries but i try reviews are welcome.
1. Bad Ideas End In Great Tradgedies

_Bad Ideas... End In Great Tragedies......_

_**So as if i wasn't already in a bad mood my dumb ass just had to make it worse by being the bestfriend that i am and helping Ash get ready for her date. **_

_**Ash: Hey spen what do you think about this {she says as she steps out of her walk in closet wearing tight denim skinny jeans that perfected her shape even more. She was wearing a black vest with a black bra that showed just the right amount of clevage and her hair was set in gentle curls flowing down her back and framing her face. She accesorised her face with black hoop earings and her neck with a black stoned necklace that spelled out her name}Im sitting on her bed with a blank look on my face taking in all of her beauty and trying not to loose the breath that i never really have when im around her.**_

_**Spen: Wow....[i sighed out like a weirdo] Ugh.... i mean you look great [i say trying to cover up the fact that she still has a huge impact on me, my speech, and my hormones]**_

_**Spen: So... your wearing the necklace I bought you on your birthday......**_

_**Ash: Yea {she replies with a concerned look on her face}**_

_**Ash: Thats ok with you right**_

_**Spen: Yea [i reply with a down cast look on my face as she turns to her mirror to glance at herself one quick time before her date gets here]**_

_**She quickly senses something is wrong with me and looks at me out of the corner of her eye. "Are you ok Spen" she ask and instead of repling to her question i stand up removing myself from her bed that i know so well. I walk up behind her and stand directly behind her back [this is a time where im glad that i am taller than her by a couple of inches] I move all of her hair to one side of her neck and she closes her eyes. I whisper into her ear "Ashley why are you going on this date?" "Uh I dont know" she replies. "Well yes i do.... because this person has been asking me out for a while now...and i dont really have a reason to turn them down anymore." She says this as her eyes snap open and glare at me. I look at the figure in front of me in the mirror and proceed with my questioning as im looking in her eyes in the mirror. "What do you mean you have no reason to turn them down anymore?" I ask."Ashley if i still have the same dangerous effect on you as i use to.. how come you have no reason?" "How do you know you have the same effect on me?" She questions and at that moment i knew that this was my chance. I kissed her neck softly as i still peirced at her eyes through the mirror. I watched intently as they closed once again. I bit down on her neck hard and helped her pain by licking, kissing,and sucking on her neck. She moaned as i turned her around to face me picking her up with her legs secured tightly around my waist as i led us to the bed.**_

_**I traced her name on her necklace with my tounge letting my tounge dip down a little and run over her clevage. "Spen....Spence....Spencer wait....please just wait" she begged as she pushed herself from me. I let her go and her black heels gently hit the floor. "Ash im...." she looked at me quizically she knew i wasn't one for apologizing because i either meant or had a serious reason for everything i did. She knew i was not about to apologize oh yes that she knew but what she didn't know was what i was about to say. Her eyes begged me to go on and continue my sentence but at that moment there was a knock on her door. She looked at the door then back to me my eyes cast down as i stared at her floor. She sighed a sign that she had given up on my mind games that i had played on her. Did i really just make us jump out of both of our comfort zones for nothing? "Hey she said to the person on the outside of her door as she let them in" Hey" they replied "Um this is my friend Spencer.....she was just leaving" I look up from the floor completely ignoring the third person in the room as i gave her the most hurt look I could muster up. I stepped over to her couch grabbed my jacket brushed past her "date" hitting them in the shoulder in the process. I then went to her kitchen grabbed three beers from her fridge walked back to her front door where she was still standing with a confused look on her face. " Are you gonna move so i can leave" I said with venom dripping from every inch of my voice. "Uh" she said as she removed herself from infront of the door. "Have a great night" I said sarcastically as i opened the door and left out. My phone began to buzz as i got into my car i looked at it i had recived a text from Ash.**_

_**: If u want u ken cum over after mi date n we ken tlk**_

_**I looked at the text again and began composing my reply**_

_**Spentwin: YA k wateve...**_

_**I turned on my car and beamed off in search of the nearest strip club......**_

_**When i reached a place called "Co COs" I popped open my third beer and began to chug it down as i had did the two others on my way over here. Once i was done i open my car door and got out with my blurred vision. I walked to the entrance of the club and proceeded to go in. **_

_**(Hours Later)**_

_**It was 2:30 in the morning when my drunk ass finally left "Co Cos" i could barely walk let alone speak and i still managed to walk out of the club with a girl under my arm.**_

_**We walked over to my car and we both got in i started up my car and took off in the direction of my house. I turned on my i-pod that was hooked up to my music system. I went to one of my playlist that was named "My freaky mix".**_

_**The drive to my house was a short one and when we got there....you know me and my mystery girl. I only call her that because i honestly cant remember her name. Any way when we got there and i finally found the right key that could open my door it was non stop kissing and touching as we drukenly tried to climb the stairs. **_

_**{The next morning}**_

_**~Ring!!RING!!~**_

_**"Urgg...Hello"**_

_**the person on the other end eyes bulg out of head as she ask a question she has never had to ask before when calling this persons phone.**_

_**"Um....may i speak to Spencer".....**_

**_Authors Note: So this is my second ff but under a diffrent pen name plz review because they honestly make me do cheerleader tricks and im not that flexible...... I dont own anything but the idea but i hope all who read enjoyed. Pm me if you want more info on how much and on what days i will post:)_**

**_Rai_**


	2. All Questions No Answers

All Questions No Answers

_I wake up to someone shaking,cursing and screaming at me. "What the fu..." i say as i stop myself from completing my sentence just as my blackberry pearl is shoved to my ear. I grab my pack of smokes from my nightstand by my bed and watched as my naked stranger turned over to go back to sleep. I put my phone on mute not even bothering to answer the person on the other end until my sewatpants and hoodie were on. When i stepped on my front porch with my cancer stick placed safely in my mouth and my skull lighter in my right hand i finally took my phone off mute and looked at my caller i.d. and saw that Ash was my mysterious caller at 8:00am._

_"Hey Ash whats up?" I say calmly already knowing whats going to come out of her mouth next. "Hey Spencer I guess you had fun lastnight" She says i can feel every venomous word being spat at me through the phone. I take this moment to actually light up my cancer stick enhaling deeply letting the feel of the toxins fill my body. I exhale blowing a big puff into the phone letting her know how i really feel about her last statement. I dont give a shit and now she knows. " You no what Spencer forget it!" she exclaims into the phone successfully hurting my ear drum. " Whatever Ashley....ok im sure you showed your little date a night on the town eh!" Ok i definately think that was the hangover talking. Which speaking of a hangover I have one of the worse ones i have ever had! My head feels like i have forty little midgets in it doing the tango on my brain. I have a fire in the pit of my stomach and an itch in my throat. But off of all my bad symptoms and back to my bad conversation. "Look Spen we just need to talk....ok is that ok with you?" She says in a bit more of a calmed voice. Whush! I sigh into the phone " Yea Ash thats fine just give me an hour and ill meet you at your house". "Ok" she replies and hangs up her end of the phone. I finish my smoke in record time and headed back into my house to take my shower and get dressed. Im glad i told Ash we would meet in an hour to talk because i definately needed time to get my druken friend out of my bed and out of my house. _

_{30 mins Later}_

_I have succesfully gotten my drunken mistress out of my place and i have had my shower. Now im deciding on what i should wear.......not that im dressing to impress anybody or anything...i just want to look nice._

_I grabbed my car keys from the kitchen table downstairs and I headed out the door. I decided on wearing my all black ripped skinny jeans that were tucked into my black and grey hightops with my black shades put safely on top of my head with my hair long and straight down my shoulders and back. I was wearing a grey and black stripped shirt that dipped down fully into my clevage not leaving much to the imagination. As i approched my car i looked at my reflection in my window and if i may say so myself i looked good. I got in turned on my engine and hauled ass in the direction of her house. As i drove i decided to listen to my i pod. I put it on shuffle and i sang to the first song that played._

_**"Girl you know that my love aint going nowhere" I sang along with Trey Songz. "And baby girl you know your so precious and rare...I just wanna show my appreciation girl i got this craving {for you} baby come and kiss my lips...would you mind if we do it like this?" **__As i continued to sing to the song i began to feel a certain wetness that i always feel when i think about or even listen to this song. "I want you on top...I want you to find your favorite spot...When you find it make your body rock" I said the last part as i pulled into her drive way and turned off my engine. I took a deep breath before i exited my vehicle and started on my way to her front door. _

_I knocked gently on her door three times. She answered with a small grin on her face. "Hey you look nice" I said as I eyed her up and down. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail with her reading glasses and her eye piercing was actually in for once. She had on plain white tight jeans with a baby blue shirt that had elmo smiling on the front of it with her baby blue flip flops on. She smiled a bright smile and replied with a thanks as she let me in and closed her door. "So um....what did you want to talk about Ash?" At that moment her smile faded and I busied my eyes with her hardwood floors. "Spencer what do you want from me?" I looked up at her with a confused and questioning look on my face. "Ashley what do you mean" "Ugh I mean what are you trying to get out of me?? I mean you know our past and you know our promise we made and you no how long ive been trying this whole get over us thing. So why do you continue to pull so much out of me only to give me nothing in return? I mean do you want me or not? I cant continue to let you play with my emotions Spence...i just cant. Like what you did lastnight and then me calling you and having to get to you through on of your overnight whores. Do you know how that made me feel? Huh Spence" She tends to ramble when shes nervous and confused i noticed that when i first met her. But Why would she be nervous around me? I do however understand how she could be confused though._

_"Uggh Earth to Spencer" She exclaims looking at me with fury in her eyes. "Are you even gonna answer me?" She says staring into my eyes like maybe she will be able to find her answers there somehow. I did the only thing i knew to do the only thing i wanted to do and have been wanting to do every since that day. The day i made the biggest mistake. I slowly walked over to Ashley looking deeply into her eyes as i got closer to her they began to change. They went from being filled with hurt and pain to being filled with passion,want and desire as i gently pressed our lips togather. She let out a slow and heartfelt moan and i slowly began to led us to her bedroom._

_**"Youve got my heart ima finish what you start making love come down""I want you on top and once you get there im not gonna stop till you feel your body getting hot youve got my heart im gone take it to the top making love come down" **__As we entered her bedroom i layed her on her bed as i placed myself inbetween her legs. I pulled away from the kiss and she let out a low whimper "Do you want this...?" I asked her before i proceeded i needed to know if she wanted this as much as i did. "Yes Spencer please ive been waiting on this for so long" _

_**"Girl you know your so beautiful even with your clothes on....but baby girl you should no you glow when you take them thangs off" **_

_I gently lifted her from the bed and began kissing down her neck as i slowly lifted up her shirt letting my fingers graze over her belly button sending shivers up her spine. Tonight was going to be the start of a very confusing week._

_Authors Note: OMG! I got reviews so im happy and a little hurt from the cheerleader tricks that i did. So the next few post will give you readers some insight on Spencer snd Ashleys past. Im gonna try and make them interesting please just stay with me though. The song that was used in this chapter was called On Top by Trey Songz well have a nice day plz review and i will try and post more tomorrow._

_Rai_


	3. Whispered Cries

Whispered Cries

{flashback}

_"Boy if you ever left by my side it be like taking the sun from my sky" __I tossed over to the sound of my phone ringing. Wait thats Ashley's ringtone i thought to myself as i contemplated on weather or not i should answer my phone. Huph.....why would she be calling me if shes right here? With my eyes still closed and burdened with sleep i reached over to feel cold sheets and empty space on her side of the bed. With a sad expression on my face i answered my phone._

_"Hey Ash bae whats up?" "Hey sweets nothing i just went out and picked up a few things from the store....im sorry to wake you i just wanted to let you know that i love you." A soft smile crept up to my lips. How did i get such an amazing girl? Wait did she just say what I think she said? Those three words that had always entered into my other past relationships just before i would leave that person. Oh yeah she just said those three words....those three dreadful words i had never said to anyone. What was i to say.....i mean she knew i had never said it before. Did she expect me to say it now? "Um...." I whispered into the phone. "Uh its ok Spen i know your past history with this i just wanted to let you know that i did feel this way. You dont have to say it back or anything." I could tell she was lieing through her teeth. She expected me to say it back. She expected me to feel the same way she did. Well i don't....i mean i can't...i mean.....i.i...."I gotta go" and with that said i quickly hung up the phone. I jumped up from the bed. Spencer what are you doing? I asked myself over and over as i began to get my things from the previous night and head to her door._

_{End Flash BAck}_

_"I use to laugh it off..... I use to look the other way...i use to save them troubles for another day......I kept my fingers crossed...I use to never take the blame...I'd pull a sunshine story in the poring rain... The more I had to change i'd stay the same...."_

_As i woke from a night of passion she lay safely...peacefully in my arms. "I realize my mistakes...they were what broke us apart...and for that i apologize" i whispered as she lay still and unmoving nothing else being able to be heard but the beating of her heart and the soft snore she made while in a deep sleep. "Ashley even though i'd never admit it to you face to face that day was the day I realized that i loved you. I loved you so much that it scared every inch or my being. So i left because to be loved and to love someone else seemed like to much for me to take.. . I left and instead of going to find you and tell you what i realized i made an even bigger mistake than leaving you."_

_{Flashback}_

_I ran to my car door putting on my shirt in the process of opening my door. As i cut my car on i recieved a call. My caller i.d. flashed your name over my screen i couldn't bare to answer. I drove to the only place i knew i wouldn't have to deal with the word love or any other words with any other thoughtful and caring meanings. As i pulled up to my destination my phone buzzed again for like the fiftyith time letting me know i had recieved yet another call. I decided on leaving my phone in the car. I walked the steps up to the house. _

_{End Flashback}_

_"I swear Ashley if i knew then what i know now i wouldn't have done what i did. What do i know now? I know that i cannot live without you...i know that i don't want to take a breath if your not beside me taking it with me. I don't know why it's easier for me to tell this to your sleeping form rather than me tell it to your face it just is." Suddenly Ashley began to stir in her sleep. A tear drops from her eye that hits her sheets. Spencer is unaware that Ashley had been awake and listening to her the whole time._

_Authors Note: So this is another post. I hope it was satisfying and that it explains there previous relationship and why they are what they are now. Anyway please review your thoughts...._

_Rai_


End file.
